As shown in FIG. 1, in a wireless local area network (WLAN), an access point (AP) may send a WI-FI signal, and WI-FI devices such as a mobile phone, a personal computer (PC), and a wearable device may receive the WI-FI signal. Alternatively, a mobile phone, a PC, and a wearable device may respectively send a WI-FI signal or simultaneously send a WI-FI signal, and an AP may receive the WI-FI signal.
FIG. 2 shows a display screen when a WI-FI device accesses WI-FI. A displayed WI-FI network name list is merely a character string name list, and a WI-FI access screen is monotonously simple.